the_shattered_coalitionfandomcom-20200213-history
Viscountcy of Bovinia
"There is no true peace here, nor compassion; only strength. If they cannot wage legal war, these pagans either hunt down pseudo-natives or inhuman creatures, of which are officially banned in this would-be Kingdom's cousin-land." - The Warrior-Prince Ambrose Greymane of Gilneas, explaining General Kriegen's homeland to his Generals. History Even when all three ruling families of Ardeiria worshipped the same religion, the Krestens were the most fervant to the faith. They refused outside help from the Caers, seeing their compassion as weakness, and only took aid from the Vaughts due to it being, inadvertantly, law during the Construction Era. While both areas drove out the excess of predators from their lands, with the exclusion of the Ardeirian Snow Leopard, Anneirin refused to follow suit, believing it would let the weak prosper. This bred the independent warrior culture that was baseline with the Ardeirian Old Ways into its modern adaption; Harsh, semi-greedy, and respectful of only an ally's strength and successful animals. Through all of the Ardeirian Wars, the Bull has supplied the most feared warriors, as well as some of its greatest Generals. During the end of the Vulture's Revolution, the remaining Geroth officials remarked that they were a sea of black and gold death, bereft mercy or fear. Even during the War of Subjugation , wherein they were greatly outnumbered, they inspired nightmares in the Royal Forces, especially with the General Kriegen's brutal displays. However, their weak spot was the excessive burning of their forests and culling en-mass of their lesser dieties, namely bears. Though they believed death to only not be a disgrace whilst on the battlefield, they were soon seeing that their fatherland was quickly being reduced to ashes. This lack of moral, and lack of total forces, lost the War of Subjugation for Ardeiria. Although they were the worst hit by the Royal Occupations, namely Aurochstead, the Gilneans had trouble controlling the Vaught's cousins without their aid. This created a certain pull, which was heavily needed. Kriegen's position as High General was taken by a South Gilnean official, which infuriated the Bull's men and threatened another rebellion, which, while unknown to the Ardeirians, the Kingdom could not live through in the longrun, having run into hard financial times and dealing with minor rebellions. In modern times, little has changed. Their religion is split between the Dark Druids and the more popular Forest Priests, which both work seperately to keep their army's faith strong. Unknown to even the Krestens, the ruling family has set up a due-date to quell their militant forces, for the sake of the realm. This does not cripple them by any means, but the Krestens are known to be hotheaded and bloodthirsty by blood, which puts the entirety of Ardeiria, including the Stag in danger. However, due to family ties and militant prowess, they're kept well in working order and not demoted in any mean. This has gone on for over a thousand years. Geography A wet, cold land, snow often melts from the prevalent dampness which threatens to turn the ground into mud. Outside of the villages, the entirety of the area is thick forests. Even the temples are underground, supported by stolen wood and magics enhanced after their addition to the Alliance during the modern century. The sun is seen thirty-five days of the year, while the rest is blocked out by the trees, either artificially strengthened by the Dark Druids or simply evergreens, while fog is a constant in the area. Farming and mining are the most popular practices due to this, both due to the rich, green environment and the large, ruby-filled mountains to the north. Category:Ardeiria